


My Family, My Responsibility

by snt4612



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bath Sex, Canon Compliant, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snt4612/pseuds/snt4612
Summary: *Canon Compliant through the end of Season 1*Geralt is all alone and now he has a child saying the name Yennefer. Where does he go from here and how does his past catch up to him?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all this is the beginning of my new Witcher series. I’m really excited about this, and I hope that y’all enjoy it.

“Who is Yennefer”

“Princess Cirilla?” Geralt breathed into the head of the petite blonde girl in his arms. 

They were in a dimly lit forest. It was lucious and green, and Geralt could hear birds chirping overhead.

“Ciri,” the girl corrected him as she removed her head from his chest. “Now, tell me. Who is Yennefer?”

“Somebody from my past. Nobody you need to worry about. Your grandmother, Queen Calanthe?”

“She’s dead.”

“Oh… I’m sorry,” Geralt said quietly and pulled Ciri a little closer.

“So you’ll be taking care of me from now on?”

“I will keep you safe.”

“I heard that you saved my father’s life.”

“I did.”

“Why?”

“Because I didn’t feel that he deserved to die.”

“So you only kill people that you feel deserve it?”

“Yes.”

“You’re not very talkative are you?” Ciri asked. She was beginning to remind Geralt of Jaskier in that way.

“No.”

“What must a person do to deserve death.”

“Be a bad person.”

“Very descriptive,” Ciri said sarcastically. “Is this your horse?” she asked as she moved to where Roach was hitched across the clearing.

“Yes.”

“She’s pretty.”

“She doesn’t like people.”

“She seems perfectly friendly to me,” the princess replied as Roach nuzzled her playfully.

“Dammit, Roach,” Geralt muttered under his breath.

“So, what’s the plan, Witcher?”

“Don’t call me that.”

“The plan, Geralt?”

“To keep you safe.”

“That part was self explanatory. I meant what is our plan for food, lodging, life.”

“I’ll find us a safe place to stay for tonight, and when it is safe for you to return, I shall take you back to Cintra, where you belong.”

“I don’t want to go back there. It’s not my home without my grandmother.”

“I’m afraid you don’t have much of a choice, Princess. You are the last remaining member of the Cintran royal family.”

“The Lion Cub of Cintra,” she muttered darkly. “Can we just find somewhere to sleep for the night? It’s getting cold. 

…

The next morning, after breakfast, Geralt and Ciri set out from the inn that Geralt had found for them to stay in the night before and began to ride through the forest.

“Where are we going?” Ciri asked from where she walked alongside Geralt.

“North. Away from the Nilfgaardians.”

“Why aren’t we using the main road?”

“Can’t risk being stopped. You’re too recognizable, and so am I.”

“Are they true? All the songs about you, I mean.”

“How many questions can you ask before running out of breath?” Geralt snapped.

“A lot,” Ciri answered calmly, not rising to Geralt’s level. “And you’re evading the question.”

“They’re embellished.”

“How did you become a Witcher?”

Geralt didn’t answer her, but instead continued to look straight ahead in silence.

…

It was quite a few hours later and they were still trudging through the thick forest.

“How much farther are we walking?” Ciri asked, craning her neck to look up at Geralt.

“We’ve just passed the border of Redania. It’ll only be a couple more hours now.”

“Until what?”

“Until we reach Blaviken. I know some people there.”

“My feet are really starting to hurt, and I’m sure that we could reach Blaviken faster if I rode Roach with you.”

“Roach doesn’t let other people ride her.”

As if Roach could understand them, she bucked her head and neighed indignantly in response.

“Really?” Geralt sighed. “Fine, hop up,” he said as he stretched out a hand to help Ciri up.

Once she was situated behind Geralt, he urged Roach on faster.

A few hours later, they reached Blaviken, and Geralt steered Roach down a dark alley to a where a small house was just at the end of it. He knocked on the door and a little old lady answered it.

“Marilka?” he asked.

“Geralt? You look exactly the same,” she exclaimed incredulously. “You know I had heard it said that WItchers didn’t age because everybody ages but you didn’t. And I-“

“I see you haven’t stopped talking,” Geralt cut her off. “I thought that would’ve worn off in your old age.”

“And I thought that I told you not to come back to Blaviken.”

“I know, but please. I just need a place to stay for me and the girl just for the night.”

“Fine, fine. Come in,” the woman said as she shooed them inside the door. The inside of her house was warmly lit. The floor was covered with many fur rugs, and there was a fire roaring in the hearth.

“Now by any chance, could you please stop by the old tavern, and pick us up some food as well as some ale for me?” Geralt asked as he pressed some coin into Marilka’s wrinkled hand.

A half hour later Marilka returned with food and drink, and they dug in at her dining room table. 

“I think it’s time that you get some sleep, princess,” Geralt said after they had finished eating, and Marilka had cleared the plates,

“Could you please show me to my room?” Ciri asked when Marilka returned.

“Of course, it’s right this way.”

A few minutes later, Marilka returned to the room and sat at the table across from Geralt.

“How is she?” he asked.

“Tired. She was asleep as soon as she hit the mattress.”

“Good. She needed it. I’ll go check on her later.

“How long has it been?”

“A while.”

“Yeah, a lot’s changed, hasn’t it. I mean, you have a child now, and a princess now less.”

“Law of Surprise,” he explained.

“Ah, I see. Who’d you save?”

“Her father.”

“Is she your ‘girl in the woods’? Stregobor overheard what she said.”

“Yes. Did you ever get out of Blaviken and see the Continent?”

“No. I figured that I had had enough adventure for one lifetime after meeting you.”

“I still think about her.”

“Renfri?”

“Yes.”

“That’s good. I wouldn’t want you to forget. It’s what keeps you human.”

“Don’t call me that. I haven’t earned the title human.”

“Oh, really? Do you think that we don’t hear songs here in Blaviken? You’d have to be deaf not to have heard of the famous White Wolf.”

“I didn’t realize.”

“How have you been, Geralt?”

“It sounds like you already know.”

“I know that you’ve fought dragons, but I don’t know how you’ve been.”

“I’m fine.’

“We both know that’s a lie.”

“I’ve been no worse than usual.”

“What a wonderful non committal answer!” Marilka exclaimed in mock surprise. 

“This is my life. I fight monsters. It’s the same as always.”

“But now you have a child to look after.”

“It’s nothing new. She’s remarkably similar to Jaskier.”

“Well, I’m glad that you’re handling all of this okay. You’ll have to fill me in on the rest of your adventures in the morning. I’ll have to live vicariously through you if I’m never going to leave Blaviken, but for now, I’m a tired old woman who needs some sleep. I’ll see you in the morning, Geralt, if you’re still here,” she said as she turned to go back to her room.

Geralt sat a while longer and stared at the fire as he thought about all that had happened, but eventually even he had to sleep. He walked to the end of the hall and looked into the room where Ciri was. She was fast asleep, her face cast in a moonlit shadow and her hair splayed out around her on her pillow. She looked peaceful.

Satisfied, Geralt closed the door behind him and found his own room to sleep in. He fell into a deep slumber as soon as his face touched the pillow, and all was calm for a moment.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

“So you’re telling me that you really fought a striga? Oh, I knew they existed!” Marilka exclaimed over breakfast the next morning. “Where else have you been?”

“Cintra, Posada, Nilfgaard, the whole Continent really,” Geralt answered,

“I want to hear about the golden palaces of the elves!”

“Hello,” Ciri interrupted as she entered the dining room from where she had been sleeping.

“Good morning, Princess,” Geralt said without looking up from his breakfast.

“Hello darling! Did you sleep well? I mean, I know that this place is no palace, but I hope that you found everything to you liking,” Marilka rambled as she turned to face  
Ciri where she stood, unsure of herself, in the doorway.

“It was amazing, the best sleep I’ve had in weeks. Thank you.”

“Oh, honey, aren’t you just the sweetest! Here, come along,” Marilka said as she stood up from the table and put her arm around Ciri, then led her to the kitchen. “Let’s get you some porridge.”

A few minutes later, Ciri and Marilka returned and the two of them sat across from Geralt. 

“When do we leave?” Ciri asked.

“Soon. I want to get as far north as possible. Now that the Nilfgaardians have taken Cintra, they will be unstoppable on their course.”

“Are you really sure that you can’t stay longer? It’s safe here. Nobody knows that you’re here, and besides Geralt, it’s been too long since I last saw you,” Marilka pleaded.

“I’m sorry Marilka, but we must leave as soon as we finish breakfast. Thank you for your generosity.”

“But what about the golden towers of the elves?”

“They don’t exist.”

“What do you mean?” Marilka asked, uncomprehending.

“The humans have forced them to leave in exile, and to feel better about that, they made up that lie about the golden palaces. The elves live in caves with next to nothing.”

“It almost makes me glad that I never saw the Continent,” Marilka said thoughtfully. “I think it's easier to live the lie. I’m happy that all of my illusions haven’t been shattered, that even in my old age, I can still dream. I don’t think I want to see the world if that’s what it looks like. I think I prefer the illusion.”

“You’re wise to think that,” Geralt agreed. “Now, it’s time for me to tend to Roach,” he said as he stood up from the table and walked out the door with his remaining porridge. 

When he stepped outside, he squinted angrily into the bright morning sun. He continued to walk down the alley until he reached Roach who whinnied with excitement.

“Yeah, I know, Roach. Good morning to you too.” Geralt said he stroked her muzzle. “I brought you breakfast.” 

He set the bowl of porridge in front of her and she dove in. Next to it, was another empty bowl. It seemed that Marilka had already been out to feed Roach, but Geralt had been riding her harder than usual, looking for Ciri. She deserved a little extra breakfast.

“Good girl,” he whispered softly to her while she continued to eat, and he brushed her coat.

He left Roach a half hour later and returned to the house to collect Ciri. 

“Are you ready to go?” he asked as soon as he walked through the door.

“Yes,” Ciri answered as she went to grab her dirty, old cloak.”

“Oh no, sweetie!” Marilka admonished as she moved to stop Ciri. “That old thing is disgusting, no offense. I have just the thing,” she said as she swept out of the room. She returned a moment later with a new cloak in her arms. “Here, take this,” she commanded as she handed it to Ciri. “It was my traveling cloak back when I had bigger aspirations. You’ll get more use out of it than I ever did.”

“Thank you,” Ciri said as she quickly tied on the cloak.

“Thank you for letting us stay with you, Marilka,” Geralt stated.

“It was good to see you, Geralt,” Marilka expressed as she crossed the room and wrapped him up in a hug. He froze for a moment before reciprocating. 

“You too. Well, we must be going now,” he said as he disentangled himself from her grip.”

“You’re always welcome here.”

“Thank you. Goodbye, Marilka,” Geralt said before ushering Ciri out the door and closely following after her.

“I never asked. How do you know Marilka?” Ciri asked as they walked down the narrow alley.

“She knew me a long time ago, back when I was the Butcher of Blaviken.”

“Oh,” Ciri mumbled quietly, understanding that it was not a good idea to press Geralt any further on the topic.

“Hop up,” Geralt said as he mounted Roach and reached out a hand to Ciri.

As soon as she was settled, Geralt took off down the road out of town quickly.

…

“Can we stop soon?” Ciri asked from where she sat behind Geralt. They had been riding for hours without a break, and she was hungry and beginning to get saddle sores. 

The trees overhead formed a thick canopy, and the forest was dark. The air was humid, and there were bugs everywhere, nipping at Ciri and Geralt.

“No, we have to keep going,” Geralt muttered harshly.

“I’m hungry.”

“There’s no time.”

“Please.”

“Fine. There’s a stream 20 meters to our left in the woods, and I can smell some fresh berries nearby. Will that suit, princess?” 

“How can you possibly…” Ciri began incredulously before remembering that although he seemed human, Geralt was a mutant.

As she slid down from Roach’s back and ambled off into the forest, she began to hear the quiet babbling of the brook, and the small chirps of birds overhead. Ciri uncapped the flask that she had taken from one of Roach’s saddlebags, and leaned down to gather some water, when she heard a noise behind her.

…

Geralt was petting Roach and keeping an ear out for Ciri, while he let his horse eat from the nearby bushes. He could hear her meandering in the direction of the stream. Then all of a sudden, the snapping of twigs, and then silence. It was too quiet. The birds had stopped chirping, and Geralt could no longer hear Ciri’s quiet movements. 

“Ciri?” he called out, but there was no answer.

Geralt started to trudge into the forest, when he heard it again, louder this time: the loud crunch of leaves and twigs snapping under heavy feet. Geralt began to push faster and farther into the depths of the forest in search of Ciri. He reached the stream, but she was nowhere to be seen.

“Ciri?” 

From close by, he heard muffled cries. He ran toward the sound and into a small clearing. In the center of it was Ciri. On either side of her were large men holding her still, and one of them had a hand clamped over her mouth.

“Let her go,” Geralt growled in a dangerously quiet tone.

“Why would we do that?” One of the men asked in a deep voice. “The Nilfgaardians are offering a pretty penny to the men that bring the princess to him.”

“Because you want to live.”

“That’s a nice try, but to get your precious little princess back, you’re going to have to go through us.”

“That’s a fight you won’t win,” Geralt warned them. “Just give her back to me, and I will let you two excape with your lives.”

“We’re not gonna do that.”

Geralt pulled his sword out, and sighed with disappointment. Humans always wanted to fight. Things could never just be easy. One of the men stepped forward, and they began to fight. Their swords clanged together, and Geralt could tell that the man was experienced. They exchanged blows until the man faltered as he parried one of Geralt’s blows, and he took the opportunity to strike again quickly, catching the man in the ribs.

With one down, Geralt turned to face the remaining man.

“Hand her over,” he grunted.

“You may have killed my partner, but you haven’t killed me,” the remaining man said. He let Ciri go and drew his sword.

“Run,” Geralt ordered Ciri before turning back to man

Geralt made the first move which his opponent quickly sidestepped. He was good, but not as good as his partner had been. Geralt dispatched with him quickly, and ran into the woods that Ciri had disappeared into.

“Ciri? Ciri, where are you?”

She came running out from behind a tree and threw herself into his arms. Geralt exhaled deeply, glad that she was safe.

“I thought that we were supposed to be safe up north,” she sobbed into his chest. “What does this mean?”

“It means that there’s only one place to keep us safe now.”

“Where?”

“Aretuza,” Geralt said with a grim look on his face,


	3. Chapter 3

“Aretuza?” Ciri asked incredulously. “But that is the place of the mages.”

“One mage in particular,” Geralt muttered under his breath.

“But mages are evil. We can’t ask for their help. They’re evil; that’s the reason Cintra doesn’t employ the help of mages.”

“No, the reason that Cintra doesn’t have mages is because your great-grandfather was a stubborn man who hated the idea of anybody having more power than him,” Geralt growled as he fixed Ciri with a hard stare. “We need their help if I’m going to keep you safe.”

“Fine,” Ciri agreed sensing that this was an argument she wouldn’t be winning.

…

They reached the coast of Temeria the next morning. Geralt had ridden through the night, and Ciri had fallen asleep just before they had reached the border. 

“Get up, princess.”

“What? Where are we?” Ciri asked as she rubbed her eyes blearily and slid down from Roach’s back. She could feel her bones creaking from where she had been perched, and she stretched her back gratefully, glad to be on her feet.

“The coast of Temeria, just a boat ride away from Thanedd Island, home of Aretuza.”

“What boat?” Ciri queried. From what she could see, the harbor was empty. 

“I’m not sure yet. All of the fishing boats were already out when we arrived this morning.”

“Shouldn’t the mages be able to just magic us in there?”

“They don’t know we’re coming, and they probably don’t want me there.”

“Why?”

“Nothing.”

“Look, if this is going to work, then you need to be honest with me. I just lost my family, my kingdom, the only home I’ve ever known. Is it too much to ask that the strange new man I was thrust upon shares just a little bit with me?” Ciri demanded.

“Sorry, I’m not used to this.”

“Clearly,” Ciri muttered.

“The mage that I need to see has a complicated past here. She is Aretuza’s worst nightmare, and I am hers.”

“So then why are we here? If they hate her at Aretuza, why would she be here?”

“Because she’s also their savior.”

“Is that a rowboat coming in, down there?” Ciri asked as she pointed to the water at the jagged edge of the rocky harbor. There was a small rowboat with a man coming in, and she began to run towards it. With a sigh, Geralt followed closely behind her. “Hello! Sir!” she called out as the man docked his boat. “Can we borrow your boat?”

“What?” the man asked as he looked up from tying off the boat to the dock.

“We need it to get to Aretuza.” Ciri explained.

“You won’t make it.”

“What do you mean?” Geralt asked curiously, his interest piqued.

“There are spells and enchantments guarding the island. Nothing can get close.”

“That won’t be an issue. I’m impervious to magic.”

“But this boat isn’t, and neither is that girl,” the man said as he pointed at Ciri where she stood behind Geralt.

“Is there a mage in the village who can help?”

“We have but one, and a feeble one at that. She has no formal training,” the man answered.

“Can she get me to Aretuza?”

“She can try.”

“Take me to her,” Geralt ordered the man.

He started off in the direction of town with Geralt and Ciri trailing behind him. They soon reached a small rundown cottage. 

“Hello? Is anybody here?” Geralt asked as he entered.

“Come in,” a husky voice called out from the center of the house. Geralt and Ciri walked forward and entered the main room of the cottage where an old lady was hunched over a table. “Who are you?” she asked.

“Geralt of Rivia and Ciri,” Geralt answered.

“Ah, the famous White Wolf and Ciri…”

“That’s it, just Ciri.”

“What do you want?” the woman asked. 

“We need to get to Aretuza. We were told that you might be able to help with that”

“What’s in it for me?” 

“This ring,” Ciri interjected as she extended her hand toward the woman so that she could examine the ring.”It’ll fetch more than a pretty penny at market.”

“Where does a pretty little young thing like you get her hands on a ring like this?”

“It was my mother’s,” Ciri answered, looking at the ground.

“Ciri, a word?” Geralt asked as he pulled her back to the entryway they had just come from. “You can’t sell your mother’s jewelry,” Geralt whispered to her sharply.

“What do you mean? It’s how I got by all those weeks on my own.”

“Soon you’ll have nothing left of her.”

“These pieces aren’t my mother. They’re just reminders of a life that is no longer mine.”

“Are you sure about this?”

“Yes,” Ciri answered looking Geralt in the eyes fiercely.

“Okay then,” Geralt acquiesced as he ushered her back into the main room. “Will the ring be sufficient.” 

“Yes,” the woman answered from where she continued to sit at the table. She produced a small vial full of powder from the pockets of her dress. “Just sprinkle a little of this over your boat and you should have no trouble.”

“Thank you.” Ciri said.

With that, both Ciri and Geralt left. When they reached their boat again, they quickly sprinkled the powder over the boat and set sail.

As Geralt began to row, Ciri looked up from her lap. “Who is the mage that we are going to see?” she asked. Geralt didn’t reply. “It’s Yennefer, isn’t it? Are you scared?”

“Why would I be scared?” Geralt asked.

“When her name appeared in my head, I could sense the love you bear her, but when I asked you about her, you said that she was somebody from your past.”

“Hm.” Geralt hummed noncommittally.

“You love her, but you said that you were her worst nightmare. You said the wrong thing, and you lost her, and now you haven’t seen her in years.”

“How do you know all of that?” Geralt asked, taken aback.

“It wasn’t hard to piece together.”

“You’re too smart for your own good,” Geralt mumbled as he stopped rowing, hopped out of the boat, and pulled it farther onto the banks of Thanedd island. 

“What’s the plan now?” Ciri asked.

“I’m not sure. I figured that they would’ve sensed us by now, but it seems that they haven’t.”

“Brilliant,” Ciri muttered sarcastically. “What are you going to do?”

“Yennefer!” Geralt screamed as he stalked towards the iron fortress that loomed in the distance. “Yen!”

“Great, so now the plan is to yell her name at an impenetrable fortress, and hoping she hears you.”

“Yennefer!” Geralt called out again. Sensing that it was useless to reason with him, Ciri joined him in the yelling.

“Yennefer!” they screamed together as loud as they could.

Suddenly, a woman appeared in front of them with no warning. She was not particularly large or tall, but she radiated power.

“Who are you?” Geralt asked her as he pushed Ciri behind him protectively.

“I am Tissaia de Vries, rectoress of Aretuza.”

“My name is G-“

“Yes, I know,” Tissaia cut him off in an annoyed tone. “Geralt of Rivia and Princess Cirilla. Come quickly. She’s been asking for you,” she said as a portal opened behind her. “It’s urgent.”

  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Geralt and Ciri followed Tissaia through the portal. They landed roughly on the cold stone floor of a dark room. Geralt sat up and looked around. The room was bathed in low light from the few, no doubt, magic torches that ringed the room. There were small altars set up around the room, and the entire chamber buzzed with a humming energy. 

“Who is asking for us? Is Yennefer here?” he growled.

“Come with me,” Tissaia said in place of a proper answer. With that, she turned on her heel and hurried out of the room, leaving Geralt and Ciri no choice but to follow her. They walked for a while, turning down corridor after corridor. Finally, Tissaia stopped outside of a formidable looking wooden door. “Before you go in there, you must know that although she has been asking for you, she is not awake.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“In the defense of Cintra, she exerted too much power trying to save the city and me. She has lost too much power, and we haven’t been able to wake her; we’re not sure that we can. What little we know we have learned through thought transference.”

“Can I see her now?” Geralt asked.

“Yes,” Tissaia said as she pushed open the heavy looking door with ease. 

They entered a bright room with a single large bed in the center of it. In it was Yennefer. She was pale and still. Geralt could immediately tell that something was wrong. He didn’t feel overcome as he usually did around her, and she was pale, too pale. Her radiant purple eyes were closed. He couldn’t even smell her usual scent that made him feel that wondrous way. 

“Yennefer,” he exhaled as he moved to stand beside the bed. He sunk to his knees and grabbed her hand where it rested on the cover.

“I told you she won’t answer. She’s asleep,” said Tessaia in a high, cold voice. 

“Hm.”

Ciri moved to stand next to Geralt and placed what she hoped would be a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

“Could we have a moment of privacy?” she asked as she turned to Tessaia.

“I don’t trust Witchers. I’m not going to leave him alone with one of Aretuza’s best assets.”

“He won’t be alone; he’ll be with me, Princess Cirilla of Cintra.”

“I know who you are.”

“Really? Because you seem to have forgotten,” said Ciri proudly.

“I don’t answer to humans and especially not to Cintrans who have shunned us for so long.”

“Can we please just have a moment alone?” Ciri asked in an annoyed manner, clearly done with their banter. Tessaia said nothing, but turned and left the room.

“Thank you,” Geralt mumbled from where he kneeled on the floor.

“You’re welcome,” Ciri replied as she crossed the room to a chair across from the bed. “Now, you’re going to tell who she is to you, the whole story, no more half truths.”

“We met a long time ago. My friend was gravely ill, cursed by a djinn, and I needed a mage’s help. We stumbled across Yennefer, and right from the beginning, I felt a strange connection to her, which I found out later was just her magic.” 

“That doesn’t sound like the end of the story,” observed Ciri after Geralt fell silent. He was staring dejectedly at the covers.

“She tried to destroy herself in the hopes of a lost cause. I stopped her, but she didn’t give up. I met her again years later, and she was still on her path of destruction. I told her that her search would be fruitless, and that she should just give up. She refused to accept that, and I haven’t seen her since. I just hope that my rash words weren’t the last thing that she remembers of me. I loved her, but I had to let her go to reach my destiny, to reach you.”

“But I thought that Witchers were immune to magic. How could you have fallen under her spell?”

“That’s the question,” Geralt muttered under his breath as he stared at Yennefer with lost golden eyes.

“How is she going to keep us safe like this?”

“We must just pray that she wakes up and until then petition Tessaia to stay at Aretuza.”

“I heard my name,” Tessaia called out as she reappeared through the heavy door.

“Were you listening through the door?” Ciri asked angrily.

“No, but I had a spell cast that would allow me to hear what was said in this room in my absence from any distance.”

“Ciri, go. I have to talk to Tessaia,” Geralt ordered.

“Fine,” Ciri huffed as she stormed out the door.

“What do you want?” the mage asked haughtily.

“The princess and I need shelter,” Geralt explained.

“There’s a lovely little inn in town. Your boat is still where you left it down by the shore.”

“The town is not safe. Nowhere is for us. The princess is too recognizable. We need to stay here.

“No, not a chance.”

“Yennefer wants me here,” Geralt argued.

“That changes nothing. I will not endanger the lives of my students by having a Witcher and a fugitive stay here.”

“Stop acting like you don’t care!” Geralt shouted, growing angrier by the second.

“I don’t know what you mean by that?”

“Yennefer told me all about you.”

“Was this pre or post coitus?” Tessaia asked rubbing salt into a wound that had never healed.

“Shut up. She told me that you cared about her more than you would ever admit, and that she felt the same. You were her inspiration, her role model. In her eyes, you hung not only the moon, but all the stars in the sky. And yes, you were harsh and cold, but you cared. You saved her from a worse fate than anybody could ever have imagined. You took her from a father and town that never cared about her and only abused her, and you gave her a temporary home. You gave her a new life that she could shape. She told me that she wished that she had listened to you,and that she would always regret not doing so. She said that you only ever had her best interests at heart. That’s the truth, so stop pretending that you don’t care. You care about Yennefer, and she cares about you. So Ciri and I are staying because Yennefer wants us here, and you want what Yennefer wants.”

“Are you done,” Tessaia asked.

“Yes.”

“Good. There are two empty rooms next to this one for you and Ciri.”

“Thank you,” Geralt said before, shouldering Tessaia aside and walking out of the room. ‘Ciri!” he called out as he caught sight of her wandering aimlessly down the hall.

“Did you secure a place for us to stay here?” she asked as she met him in the middle of the large stone hallway. 

“Yes. I’ll be taking the room next to Yennefer’s, and you, the one next to mine.”

“Thank you, Geralt, and I'm sorry about your friend or whatever she was to you,” Ciri said as she hugged GEralt tightly against her little body. 

…

That night, Ciri tossed and turned trying to fall asleep. She finally managed to drift off, but was soon awoken again with yet another message in her mind, this one even stronger than before.

“ _ JASKIER!” _


	5. Chapter 5

Geralt awoke to a quiet knocking at his door. He sighed, disappointed at having been woken up. He had just returned from Yennefer’s room. He knew it was insane, but some part of him had really thought that Yennefer would wake up once it was just Geralt, and they were alone. 

“Yes?” he muttered angrily under his breath as he opened the door. He looked down, surprised to see CIri standing there, looking up at him. “Princess, what are you doing up?”

“I couldn’t sleep,” she answered quietly.

“Do you need something?” 

“Answers.”

“What do you mean, Princess?”

“Do you know how I asked you who Yennefer was?” Ciri asked as she pushed past Geralt into his room and sat on the edge of the bed, her face an unreadable mask of swirling emotions.

“Yes. Where did you hear that name?” Geralt asked, realizing that he had forgotten to before.

“You’ll think I’m crazy.”

“After the things that I have witnessed and fought travelling the continent, I can’t call anybody crazy. You know I wouldn't do that, Ciri.” Geralt said worriedly as he sat down beside Ciri.

“I heard her name… in my head… like somebody was calling out to me, telling me to find her.”

“That doesn’t sound crazy at all. It sounds like magic. We are binded after all. You’re my Child Surprise.”

“No! It’s not just that. There’s this ‘gift’ that runs in my family… for magic.”

“I’ve seen it in action. It’s powerful. I didn’t realize that you had it as well.”

“I know, that’s the problem. I’m the Lioness of Cintra, I have magic, but I’m the leader of a kingdom that shuns mages.”

“I understand, but why are you worried about all of that right now? At this moment, you’re not even in control of Cintra. It’s not your concern, but your survival is.”

“Wow, honesty hurts,” Ciri said sarcastically as Geralt presented the harsh truth of her reality in front of her. No one had said it so plainly to her. 

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“I heard another name,” Ciri admitted.

“So that’s why you aren’t asleep. Who?”

“Who is Jaskier?”

“Don’t say that name.”

“What?” Ciri asked. Geralt wasn’t free with his information, but he always told her a little bit at the very least.

“I said, drop it. Forget you ever heard that name,” Geralt thundered.

“But Geralt, you don’t understand! This was loud. Yennefer was softer like how the performers at court speak, stage whispering. Jaskier was a beautiful and terrible scream. What does it mean?”

“Nothing.”

“Geralt, it has to mean something!”

“Leave it alone, Ciri.”

“Geralt-“

“No Ciri. Get out, and go back to sleep.”

“Fine,” Ciri muttered as she began to walk to the door, but she was interrupted by somebody else bursting through it.

“She’s awake!” Tessaia said as she erupted through the massive wooden door.

Geralt and Ciri both stopped in their tracks and looked up in awe. Tessaia rushed out the door, and they swiftly followed behind her into the room next door.

“Yennefer,” Geralt exhaled as he rushed to kneel next to the side of the bed where Yennefer was sitting and drinking a glass of water.

“Geralt, let me look at you. It’s been so long,” Yennefer tutted as she looked him over appreciatively. 

“Since the-“

Dragon hunt. Yes, I remember, and as I recall it, that trip didn’t end well for us.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to apologize for, Geralt. I haven’t given up, but I have realized that my actions back then were reckless. So, I take it this is your Child Surprise,” she said, nodding to where Ciri stood in the corner. “Well, come forward. What’s your name, child?”

“Princess Cirilla, Lioness of Cintra.”

“Ah yes! I’ve heard many things about you, Ciri. May I call you Ciri?” she nodded. “Excellent. Now tell me: how has Geralt been treating you?”

“Lovely, miss.”

“If you were being honest?” Yennefer asked, not believing it for a second.

“He’s really has been okay, if a little rough around the edges.”

“I’m glad that the two of you are getting along. How have you been?” Yennefer asked as she turned her attention back to Geralt. “I mean, this must be all new to you.”

“Not really, I lugged the beard around for so long.”

“Really, though, how have you been?”

“I’m fine, Yennefer.”

“I’m glad. Now, run along. We’ll catch up more later. For now, I want to talk to the Princess.”

“What?” Ciri asked, taken aback.

“Yes, I have some questions for you, and I have a feeling that you might have some for me as well.”

“Well yes, but don’t you wan-“

“No, I have a lifetime to talk to Geralt. I’d prefer to talk to you right now.”

“Well, okay then.”

“But Yennefer,” Geralt butted in. He had already let Yennefer push him out once. He wasn’t about to make that mistake again.

“Out, Geralt!” she ordered him. “We’ll talk later 

“Fine,” he muttered as he walked out of the door glumly.

“Now that we’re alone, I want to know why had Cintra refused the help of mages for so long?” 

“What?”

“You heard me. We could have saved the city had there already been a mage on the inside. However there wasn’t, and we’re at a stalemate with Nilfgaard. They haven’t taken the city, but they will soon. So why?”

“My great grandfather thought that they were untrustworthy. Have you heard about the gift that runs in my family?”

“Yes, I’m aware of it.”

“It exists because the castle’s mage had an affair with a member of the royal family. My grandfather saw the gift as a curse, so he persecuted all the mages in the kingdom,” Ciri explained. 

“I see,” Yennefer hummed.

“Now, I have a question.”

“Okay.”

“How could I control the gift?”

“What do you mean?”

“Sometimes I hear these voices in my head, and other times when I get upset, there’s like this force. Things around me will shake or break.”

“My dear girl, the only way to ‘control your gift’, as you put it, is to embrace. Give in to the voices.”

“How do I do that?”

“Only you can find the answer to that one. How is Geralt?”

“What?”

“I sense that he wasn’t being completely honest with me. He never is. What do you know? How is he?’

“He seems okay, better than I expected from all of the descriptions that I had heard. He freaked out on me earlier tonight,but it’s fine. He’s been so accommodating, and I was pushing him too far. Also sometimes he’s totally fine, and then a few seconds later, he’ll be sad and silent.”

“Hmm,” Yennefer hummed noncommittally.

“Who’s Jaskier?”

“Why do you want to know?”

“It’s my turn to ask the questions.”

“You’ve heard the songs about Geralt. You know, ‘Toss a Coin to Your Witcher?’”

“Yeah.”

“Jaskier was the bard who wrote them.”

“So they were close?”

“More than close. There was some kind of connection between them, something stronger than magic. I would know. Jaskier always seemed to be in love with him, if you ask me. He was way too jealous of me and Geralt. In all honesty, I can’t really say what Jaskier was to Geralt. All I know is that he was way more than just his bard.”

“What do you mean?”

“I met Geralt when he dragged Jaskier to my den, desperate to save him. He would have one anything for the bard in that moment, and I must admit that I did take advantage of that fact, but that’s neither here nor there. Jaskier may have been in love with Geralt, but Geralt was putty in Jaskier’s hands.”

“Why did he get so upset when I asked about him?” 

“From what I understand, they seperated around the same time that Geralt and I did and not on good terms. Unlike Geralt and I, I’m not sure that reconciliation is possible. They’re both so stubborn.”

“Do you know where he is now?” 

“I’m not sure. After Geralt, his muse had left. He stopped singing and went silent, nobody know where he is.”

“How are you doing, Princess?” Yennefer asked, wanting to redirect the conversation.

“You already asked me that earlier.”

“I asked you how Geralt was treating you; now, I want to know how you’re doing. I mean, you’re grandfather was killed in battle, and your grandmother killed herself. That has to be taking a toll on you.”

“What? Ciri asked softly.

“You didn’t know,” Yennefer realized, cursing herself mentally.

“No, but it’s fine. Thank you for telling me. It’s better that I know.”

“I’m sorry, Ciri.”

“I think I’d like to go to sleep now.”

“Of course, Princess.”

“Thank you, Yennefer. It was lovely to meet you. Should I send Geralt in?’

“Yes please. Thank you, Ciri. It was nice to meet you as well. You’re a very special girl.”

Ciri disappeared through the great wooden door, and Geralt stepped in a few moments later.

“You asked to see me.”

“Yes.”

“Why did you send me out earlier.”

“I had some things that I wanted to ask the princess alone.”

“I’ve missed you, Yennefer,” he said earnestly.

“Me too, Geralt. How’s Roach.”

“The same.”

“I always did like that horse. She keeps you in check.”

“Yeah she does.”

“Ciri told me that she asked you about Jaskier.”

“What did you tell her?”

“Enough. Even I don’t know the entire story. Have you seen him since the-“

“Dragon hunt? No.”

“What happened?’

“We fought. I blamed him for things that weren’t his fault. I didn’t mean to push him away. I was never nice to him. I never treated him the way that I should have, and I never thanked him. That was the one time that he took it to heart. He finally came to his senses and left me.”

“I ever asked. What was going on between the two of you?”

“What do you mean?”

“Come on, Geralt,” Yennefer sighed. “Even you must know that what the two of you had wasn’t normal.”

“He was just my bard, nothing more.”

“Ugh! You’re so clueless.”

“What happened to you, Yennefer?”

“I went to save Cintra, and I saw Tessaia being overwhelmed. I expended all of my power to save her.”

“Why? I thought you hated her?”

“I can’t explain it. It’s just that in that moment, I had to save her.”

“But why did you even try to save Cintra? They hate mages there.”

“Fringilla was working for the Nilfgaardians. They were proposing total domination over the Continent and the use of black magic.”

“Look Geralt, I’m really tired. I need to get some rest.”

“Why did you invite me in here if you didn’t want to talk?”

“I knew you wouldn’t rest until I did.”

“You’re pushing me away again, Yen!”

“Can we please do this in the morning Geralt?”

“Fine, get your rest!” Geralt huffed as he stormed out the door. He was determined now. They would continue this.


	6. Chapter 6

Geralt woke up the next morning to sunlight streaming through the high window panes of his room. He grumbled angrily as he squinted into the sun. Suddenly, the events of last night came rushing back to him. He remembered how quickly a simple conversation with Yennefer had turned into an argument, not that any conversation with Yennefer was simple.

He remembered his promise to continue their conversation in the morning and groaned again at the thought. He wasn’t looking forward to what would no doubt be a difficult discussion, but he knew that he needed to get answers.

He had fallen asleep in last night's clothes, and he hadn’t had a bath since Marilka’s. He hurriedly undressed and washed himself, before redressing and readying himself to face the day. When he returned to his room from the bathroom, he noticed that breakfast was laid out on his bed. It wasn’t anything spectacular, but Geralt was grateful nonetheless.

He finished eating and stepped out of his room to find Ciri about to knock on his door. 

“Hello, princess. Did you need something?” he asked.

“I was wondering if I could ask you some questions.”

“I figured this was coming,” Geralt sighed as he leaned against the doorframe.

“Yennefer told you about what I asked her?”

“She did. I’m sorry, Ciri. I shouldn’t have spoken to you so harshly.”

“I’m sorry too, Geralt,” Ciri said as she managed to surprise Geralt with a hug. “I shouldn’t have pushed you. I just want to know why you weren’t honest with me.”

“The story of me and Jaskier is a complicated one. I still don’t really understand what happened. It’s just a really raw wound, and I wasn’t ready or prepared to talk about it, but I still shouldn’t have acted the way that I did.”

“It’s fine. I understand.”

“Thank you, Princess. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to finish my discussion with Yennefer.”

“Okay. I’ll see you later, Geralt,” Ciri said before disappearing back into her room.

Geralt walked down the hallway until he reached Yennefer’s room. He stopped outside of her door and steeled himself before he knocked on the door.

“Come in,” a voice called from inside.

Geralt opened the door to see Tessaia standing over Yennefer.

“Come in, Geralt. Tessaia was just checking up on me,” Yennefer called out to him. She looked better today. There was more color in her face, and her eyes were brighter. “You can go now Tessaia. I’m fine, really.”

“Fine,” Tessaia said as she swept out of the door. “I’ll leave you two alone,” she yelled over her shoulder.

“Geralt, if you’re here to fight, you should know that I’m really not in the mood,” Yennefer said, sounding tired.

“Did you sleep well last night,?” Geralt asked as he stared at his shoes. Yennefer 

didn’t think that she had ever seen a man so large look so positively bashful before.

“Yes. Tessaia’s potion knocked me right out.”

“Good. You need it.”

“Come sit! You look uncomfortable, standing in a corner like that.” Yennefer laughed gesturing to the chair beside her bed. “Now tell me. What did you want to talk about?”

“I don’t know. I just wanted to see you, and to continue our discussion from last night, but not if it’s going to lead to an argument.”

“It’s fine, Geralt. I think we’re both old enough to keep an even temper, especially now that we’ve both had some sleep.”

“I agree.”

“So what do you want to ask?”

“How did you know…”

“Oh come on, Geralt. I know you too well. I can see it in your eyes that you have some burning question for me, and you’re itching to ask it.”

“You’re right,” Geralt acquiesced.

“So what is it?”

“Before, when we were together … I don’t know. I felt pulled to you, like we were meant to be together or something, but now, it’s still there kind of, but it’s not the same. I know, I know. It sounds crazy.”

“No, it doesn’t,” Yennefer said earnestly as she reached out to hold Geralt’s hand where it lay on the bed. “Cosmetic magic is some of the most powerful and dangerous magic that mages can do. You didn’t know me before, Geralt, but I wasn’t anything like I was now. I had more things to fix than most. The magic used on me was stronger than any mage ever before. The ritual enhances our beauty as well as our charm. As powerful as cometic magic is, it’s the first thing to go, when a mage draws on their magic reserves. Therefore my charm as well as a bit of my beauty was depleted, but it’ll come back,” she explained.

“But Witchers aren’t affected by magic,” Geralt said, incredibly confused.

“You’re right. You wouldn’t normally be affected, but with magic that strong, you sensed it, and although it wasn’t as potent as it would be on a mortal, you still felt a fraction of my power.”

“So none of it was real?”

“I don’t know about you, but I really did care about you. I’m sorry, Geralt, but your own feelings are something that you need to figure out for yourself. Maybe it would be best if we spent some time apart, so that you can clear your head.”

“What? No, Yenn, Ciri and I need you,” Geralt pleaded.

“You’re welcome to stay at Aretuza as long as you like. I’m sure Tessaia won’t mind… much.”

“Yennefer…”

“Geralt, be sensible. It’s what’s best for all of us, and besides I need my rest anyways. These long emotional discussions really drain me. Come and see me again in a few weeks, but for now I’ll miss you, Geralt.”

“Goodbye, Yenn,” Geralt said as he stood and slowly walked towards the door. When he reached it, he turned around for one last look. 

“Goodbye, Geralt.”

…

It had been two week, two awful weeks that Geralt would rather forget. He had sulked around Aretuza for two weeks saying nothing more than, “Hm,” anytime that anybody dared to talk to him, especially the student mages who would glance at him with sultry gazes and expound on how they had never met a Witcher before, but had heard impressive things about their stamina. 

It had been two weeks, and Geralt could finally see Yennefer again. She was all that he had thought about for the last two weeks. 

_ How was she doing?  _

_ Was she okay?  _

_ Would Tessaia even tell him if something went wrong with her recovery? _

All of these thoughts were rushing through his head as he stood in front of Yennefer’s door, nervous about what would await him on the other side. Slowly, he raised his hand and knocked on the heavy door.

“Come in,” Yennefer called from inside the room. Geralt stepped hesitantly inside, and stood in the doorway like he was made of stone.

“Hello,” he mumbled gruffly.

“Geralt! I wasn’t expecting you. I thought that we had agreed to stay away from each other.”

“It’s been two weeks.”

“Has it?” Yennefer asked carelessly, but she wasn’t fooling Geralt. Of course she knew how long had passed.

“Yes.”

“Well, come. SIt here,” she said as she gestured to Geralt’s usual chair.

“How’ve you been< Yennefer?” 

“Great. I’m recovering nicely, and I’m able to get up and walk around some before I get two tired. What about you?”

“I’ve hated being away from you for two weeks, knowing that you were so close yet so far,” Geralt said, being uncharacteristically open.

“You took those two weeks to think. What did you find?”

“That I really do care for you. Even without being affected by your magic,you were all I could think about.”

“That’s very sweet Geralt, but you should know that during our time apart, I came to some conclusions of my own.”

“Go on.”

“Ciri’s has been in here visiting me almost every day.”

“Hm.”

“We’ve been talking. She’s still hearing voices.”

“What are they saying?” Geralt asked as he looked up from where he had been staring at the floor and met Yennefer’s eyes.

“The same as before. They’re still calling out for Jaskier.”

“It’s nonsense. I haven’t seen him in years.”

“You hadn’t seen me in years,” Yennefer reasoned, desperate to make Geralt see sense.

“That’s different. We were…  _ together,” _

“And you and Jaskier weren’t? Don’t lie to me, Geralt; I saw the he looked at you,”

“It was just a stupid crush, something that he would eventually get over. I wasn’t even aware of it until he was walking away from me.”

“And it was unrequited?”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure?”

“For gods’ sake, Yennefer, I said yes already! Don’t make me say it again!” Geralt said as he stood up and began to shout, rapidly growing angry.

“I’m sorry to upset you, but there were always multitudes between the two of you, it seemed. Between you and me, it always felt more shallow and physical. I always thought that I was just a stand in.”

“Stop beating around the bush and get to the point, Yen.”

“He was your best friend.”

“No h-“

“Don’t deny it,” Yennefer quickly cut him off. “He was all that you had. Is it that you were just afraid of buggering it up with him?”

“What are you going on about, Yennefer? I’m not going to stay here, if you’re going to continue to interrogate me.”

“Don’t be so sensitive, Geralt,” she chided him.

“Look, I would like to leave with Ciri soon. When will you be well enough to travel?”

“Soon, but I think you know where we need to go.”

“Stop being cryptic and just tell me!”

“You need to find Jaskier. He is your destiny whatever that means, the same as Ciri, the same as me.” 

Goodbye Yennefer. I’ll come back when you’re feeling better.”

“But I’m fi-“

But Geralt was already out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all. I’m so sorry. I know it’s been a while. I’ve been sick and I’ve also been writing for some of my other accounts. I’m really sorry, but I’m back with another chapter. So I hope y’all enjoy.

“Has he talked to you at all?” Yennefer asked Ciri from where she sat in bed. 

“No. He just storms around Aretuza all day, scaring the students,” Ciri answered with a disappointed sigh. It had been a week since Geralt had stormed out of Yennefer’s room and hadn’t returned since.

“And Tessaia is letting him?” Yennefer exclaimed incredulously.

“No, she tried to have it out with him in the dining hall, but he just grunted and stormed out.”

“Oh, I would have killed to see that!” 

“Her face was bright red for a minute. I could practically see smoke coming out of his ears!” Ciri laughed as Yennefer joined in. “What are we gonna do about Geralt?”

“I don’t know that there is anything that we can do. You can’t talk to Geralt when he’s like this, believe me, I know. If you pressure him, you'll only push him away. He’s emotionally stunted, especially when it comes to Jaskier.”

“I just don’t get it.”

“One day, you will,” Yennefer said as she smiled impishly at Ciri. “Now, young lady, I think it’s about time that you go to sleep.”

“Goodnight, Yennefer,” Ciri said as she stood up from her chair and slipped through the door.

“Goodnight, Ciri.”

…

The next morning, Yennefer woke up knowing what she had to do. 

“I want you to bring Geralt of Rivia to me,” she said to the servant girl who brought in her breakfast that morning. “Using whatever means necessary.”

An hour later, Geralt was roughly pushed into her room.

“What am I doing here, Yennefer,” he asked.

“I wanted to see you.”

“Well, you didn’t need to have a little girl manhandle me to do that,” he growled angrily.

“Evidently I did.”

“What do you want?”

“To talk to you. I thought that you wanted to leave soon.”

“I did, but I have no plan of where to go.”

“No, you’re just avoiding where you know that you need to go!” Yennefer admonished him.

“I don’t want to talk about it Yenn. I’m not in the mood to listen to your mind games.”

“At least stop standing in the doorway and take a seat.” Geralt crossed the room to sit in the chair next to Yennefer’s bed. “You know, you’re scaring Ciri.”

“So?”

“She doesn’t understand what’s going on, and she’s restless with being cooped up here. She deserves an explanation. You owe her at least that much!”

“We’ll leave soon, but I am not going looking for Jaskier. He’s probably in some married noble’s bed anyway.”

“So? He’s always in somebody’s bed.”

“Yeah, well, I was getting kind of sick of pulling him out of those beds, or fighting off his partner’s partner,” Geralt muttered. 

“He’s your destiny!”

“Fuck Destiny!” Geralt shouted. 

Yennefer was silent for a moment, taken aback at his outburst.

“Talk to Ciri,” she said as Geralt stormed out of the room. It was becoming a pattern of his.

…

Ciri heard a knock at her door, and rushed from her bed to open it.

“Geralt,” she said as she took a step back, surprised. “I wasn’t expecting you.”

“I thought that you might want to talk”

“After a week?”

“I’m sorry about that.”

“Whatever. What did you want to talk about?”

“I wanted to explain some things to you,” Geralt answered quietly.

“Ok, explain.”

“As you know, I haven’t seen Jaskier in a while, and it’s hard for me to talk about him. Things didn’t end well between us. I blamed him for things that he wasn’t responsible for. That’s why I was so taken aback when you asked about him, and that’s why I’m so tentative to leave. I understand that things haven’t been easy for you lately. In fact, they’ve been pretty fucking difficult, and I’m sorry about that. I haven’t communicated well, and I never have. I’ll try to be more honest with you, and let you know my plans.”

“Thank you,” Ciri said after he finished. 

“How are you doing?”

“Things are going fine. I admit I was getting a little worried about the fact that we hadn’t left yet, and the fact that you weren’t talking to me was making me antsy, but overall I’ve been doing okay. I still have nightmares, but they aren’t as bad, and everyday that I don’t hear news about the Nilfgaardians, is a day where I have just a little more hope,” Ciri answered.

“Their forces are recovering, but Aretuza’s stand at Cintra set them back. Their already conquered lands are regrouping and fighting back again. Nilfgaard will have to put out those fires before they try to retake Cintra.”

“Are they still looking for me?” Ciri asked with a worried look.

“Of course they are, Princess, but the remaining mages at Cintra are trying to dispel any rumors that you are alive.”

“Good. So when will we be leaving?”

“Any day now. I don’t know how much more hospitable Tessaia will be seeing as many of her girls died at Cintra. Yennefer is ready to travel, but we don’t have any idea of where we’re going,” Geralt answered.

“You need to find Jaskier, Geralt. The voices in my head were calling out for him, telling me to find him. That’s not nothing.”

“Jaskier’s a bit of wild card,” Geralt chuckled softly. “There’s no telling where he is or who he’s with, and besides, I don’t think that he’ll want to see me anyways.”

“Talk to Yennefer. She can find out where he is, and she’s able to think more clear headed about the matter anyway.”

“Okay. I’ll get back to you after I’ve talked to her. Are you sure you don’t want to be there for this,” Geralt asked. “I’ve been acting like a go-between with the two of you. It’d be more productive if we were all in the same room, and you’re the one who heard the voices anyways.”

“No,” Ciri said as she shook her head. “Yennefer knows you better, and she understands how complicated your relationship with Jaskier is. Having me there would just complicate things. I think this is a conversation that the two of you had better have alone.”

“Thank you, Ciri,” Geralt replied as he stepped out of the door. “I’ll be back when I have an answer.”

“Your welcome, Geralt,” she called out in response before the door shut behind him.

“Ciri sent me to talk to you. We need to come up with a plan.” Geralt said in lieu of a proper greeting as he entered Yennefer’s room.

“Nice to see you too, Geralt. I’m doing well. How are you?” Yennefer responded sarcastically.

“I don’t have time for this right now, Yenn. We need a plan. We can’t stay at Aretuza forever. Not even the toughest fortress can stop the Nilfgaardians.”

“I’m aware, Geralt. I was at Cintra trying to stop them.”

“Then you realize the danger that Ciri is in. What is our plan?” Geralt asked, growing impatient.

“Quit yelling, Geralt. I find it tiring”

“We need a plan!”

“We’ve had a plan!” Yennefer shouted, recognizing it as the only way to shut Geralt up even if only for a moment. “When will you accept that we need to find Jaskier?”

“I have accepted it. That doesn’t mean that I have to like it. It’s time to find Jaskier, but understand that I will not be the one to talk to him. Do you have any idea where he is?”

“No, but I know someone who can find out,” Yennefer answered. “Go and find Tessaia. Gods know that I don’t enjoy her, but she has her ways. If Jaskier can be found, she’ll find him.”

“Thank you, Yenn!” Geralt shouted as he hurried out of the room.

…

It was an hour later, and Geralt was still standing outside of Tessaia’s office, the same as he had been 20 minutes ago. He had faced hundreds of monsters, but none had ever scared him as much as Tessaia de Vries. It took a special kind of person to terrify Yennefer, the woman who even when Geralt was doubting himself, rushed headlong into danger. Tessaia was terrifying and powerful. Although her powers were useless against Geralt, he didn’t doubt that she had other tricks up her sleeve.

Finally, he mustered up the courage to knock on the heavy wooden door, leading to Tessaia’s office. 

“Come in,” her cool voice rang from inside. 

Geralt slowly pushed the door open and stepped inside tentatively.

“Tessaia, I need to ask you a favor.”

“We’ll see. What is it?” she asked from behind her massive desk.

“I was wondering if you had any news on Jaskier?”

“The bard? He’s crossed my radar. I keep track of every problem that might arise,” Tessaia replied.

“So you know of his whereabouts?” Geralt asked hopefully.

“I do, but I’m not so sure that I should tell you.”

“What?”

“From what I hear, you and Jaskier were always a destructive pair. What good would it do me to see the two of you together again, destiny or no?”

“What the hell? Surely a woman as powerful as you understands how important those voices that Ciri hears are!”

“As I said before, I don’t care about those voices. The royal family of Cintra has always had powers, but rarely do they prove to become anything of any real consequence. Look at Pavetta. What did her powers honestly get her? She got a husband, but she still drowned. I don’t see Cirilla’s voices as anything more.”

“You’re just as awful as Yennefer always said!” Geralt growled.

“Yennefer never appreciated what was given to her!”

“Tell me where Jaskier is!”

“You’ll find him in the bed of Sir Reginald of Rivia.”

“Fuck!”

“I thought as much. You are excused,” Tessaia said as she shooed him out of the room.

When Geralt walked into the hall, he leaned against the wall and sighed. Why did it have to be Rivia? He swore that he would never go back there. Of course, of all the beds in all the places that Jaskier could have crawled into, it had to be Rivia.


	8. Chapter 8

“Coming,” Yennefer called out as she heard the heavy knocking on her door. She swept over to the door and pulled it open to find Geralt on the other side.

“Yennefer, you’re up?” Geralt asked, surprised to see her walking around.

“Yeah, and ready to leave anytime you want. Did Tessaia tell you anything?”

“She did. That’s what I came to talk to you about.”

“Ok,” Yennefer said tentatively, seeing the pain in Geralt’s eyes. “Well, it’s silly for us to just stand here. Come, sit,” she offered as she gestured to the two chairs in the corner of the room. “So what did you want to talk to me about, and why do you look like somebody killed Roach?”

“Jaskier’s in Rivia. More specifically, he is staying at Rivian court with a member of the royal family.”

“Shit,” Yennefer muttered. “What are you going to do?”

“You and Ciri were right. I don’t know why, but for some reason, we need to find Jaskier, and we’re going to.”

“OK. I”ll pack my things.”

“It’s only a day’s ride from here.”

“I could portal,” Yennefer offered.

“You can do so, but I would have thought that you would want to conserve your strength.”

“Don’t be daft, Geralt. It’s no trouble, and if I really need help, there’s always Tessaia. How about I take Ciri with me a little after you leave, and I find us a place to stay for when you arrive? It’ll give us extra time to pack, but also time to find a decent place for the night, and not one of the usual hellholes that you frequent.”

“Ok, but I’ll need you to tell Ciri.”

“That’s fine,” Yennefer said, knowing better than to disagree with Geralt right now.

“And Yenn?” Geralt asked as he stood to leave the room.

“Yes?”

“You will talk to him,” he said as he left the room quickly.

“Geralt! Geralt, get back here!” Yennefer shouted, but he was already gone.

How was Yennefer supposed to tell Jaskier, a man that had villainized her, that she was there to collect him and take him to the man that he hadn’t seen in years and supposedly hated. Of course, Yennefer had always had her doubts about Jaskier’s intentions towards Geralt, and being left by him all those years ago couldn’t have had anything but a negative effect on his feelings toward Geralt. Yennefer had been given some tough tasks over the years, most of them by Tessaia, but nothing would compare to the idea of getting Jaskier on their side and out of some noble’s bed.

…

It was the next night. Yennefer and Ciri had found two rooms in a nice inn that was actually well lit, a change from the usual hovels. They were just waiting on Geralt now.

“Where is he?” Ciri asked as she peered nervously out the window for any sign of him. “I thought he’d be here by now.”

“Don’t worry about Geralt,” Yennefer tutted. “It’s pointless. He’s basically impossible to kill despite my best efforts.”

“It’s just that he’s all that I have left.”

“That’s not true, Ciri. You have me now too.” Yennefer said as she crossed the room and put an arm around Ciri.

“Why isn’t he here yet?”

“Knowing Geralt, he probably stopped along the way to get drunk. The best we can do for now is go to sleep. He’ll be here by the morning. I told him before we left to look for the best inn when he got to town because I wouldn’t have you staying in some vulgar den of iniquity. This was the only acceptable place in town. Trust me, he’ll know it when he sees it. The best we can do for now is go to sleep.”

“Thank you, Yennefer.”

“Your welcome. Now go to sleep, Princess.”

…

The next morning Yennefer and Ciri woke up, and went down to breakfast together only to find Geralt already sitting at a table and waiting for them. 

“Geralt!” Ciri screamed as she launched herself into his arms. “Where were you?” 

“We rented two rooms,” Yennefer said casually as she came up behind Ciri.

“I had to make a stop along the way,” Geralt answered in lieu of a real explanation. 

“We’ll talk later,” Yennefer added as she stared him down.

“I’m hungry! Can we eat now?” Ciri asked as she disentangled herself from Geralt’s arms.

“Sure, and while we’re at it, we’ll need a plan,” he said as he slid into the nearest booth.

“The castle isn’t seeing guests today. There goes any chance that we had of getting in easily,” Yennefer offered up as a way to get the ball rolling.”

“Then we’ll need a distraction,” Ciri supplied, trying to be helpful.

“I’ve got that covered,” Geralt muttered down at the table, his expression turning stormy.

“Would you care to share?” Yennefer asked sarcastically.

“If anyone can get the royals’ attention, it’s me. I’ll demand an audience. Yennefer, you’ll sneak in. I trust you’ll find a way. Then, find Jaskier and do whatever you have to do to convince him to come. Then you get the hell out of there.”

“What about Ciri?”

“Hmm…” 

“We can’t just leave her alone.”

“I’m aware of that, Yennefer.”

“The two of you do realize that I’m right here?” Ciri interjected. “Why don’t I just go with Geralt?”

“Royals recognize royals. They’d know you in a second,” Geralt explained.

“Wait just a moment. They would recognize Princess Cirilla of Cintra, but what if she wasn’t a princess?” Yennefer jumped in.

“What do you mean?” Geralt asked, not entirely understanding where Yennefer was going with this.

“They’re looking for a girl.” Yennefer explained, sounding bored, as though she were explaining it to a child.

“That could work!” Ciri exclaimed. “I used to pretend to be a boy all the time to sneak out of the castle. I tucked my hair up into a cap and everything.”

“They won’t allow caps during a royal audience,” Geralt pointed out.

“So what do you suggest, Geralt?” Yennefer asked.

“I don’t know, but she can’t come with me.”

“Wait, so the only thing that’s stopping me is my hair?” Ciri asked as she eyed the swords that were still strapped to Geralt’s back, after he had forgotten to take them off. Before either Yennefer or Geralt could stop her, she had unsheathed the sword closest to her and used it to saw off a chunk of her hair. “There! I fixed the problem!”

“She has a point,” Yennefer said as she fixed Geralt with one of her knowing stares. 

“Fine,” he muttered darkly.

“Great, so Ciri, you’ll go with Geralt. Now, come upstairs, and let me fix what you just did,” Yennefer announced to the entire table as she stood up and walked upstairs.

…

A few hours later, they all met back in the small foyer of the inn Yennefer had fixed Ciri’s hair, and they had also visited the tailor to get her some proper fitting trousers as well as a shirt.

“You look passable,” Geralt remarked as Ciri came down the stairs. “You both know the plan?”

“You and Ciri demand an audience, and I portal into the residential part of the castle, find Jaskier, and take him no matter what the cost.”

“Good. We’ll leave now, and you can portal in an hour.”

“I’ll meet you back here with Jaskier when we’re done,” Yennefer called to Geralt and Ciri as they walked out the door.

…

King Reginald of Rivia was sitting in his chambers eating his lunch, when he heard a guard knock at his door.

“I thought I asked not to be disturbed,” he said instead of actually inciting the guard in.

“I’m sorry sir, but there’s a guest at the front gates,” the guard answered sheepishly.

“Send him away. I’m not seeing visitors today.”

“He’s quite insistent, sir.”

“I don’t care. Send him away.”

“He says to tell you that his name is Geralt of Rivia.”

“Dammit,” the king said as he let out an exasperated sigh. “Are you sure?”

“He has the famed white hair.”

“Let him in. I’ll be in the Great Hall in a couple of minutes. With that, the guard hurried out of the room. 

A few minutes later, King Reginald swept into the throne room to find Geralt waiting for him, kneeling.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Rivia’s resident freak, the monster who uses the suffix “of Rivia” but can’t be bothered to pay fealty to its king,” he proclaimed.

“I only pay fealty to men deserving of it,” Geralt answered darkly.

“I’m sorry, what was that? I couldn’t quite hear you. Please speak up, and give my guards a reason to put your head on a pike.”

“They can try.”

Ciri just stood there, taken aback at the unbridled animosity between the two men.

“Why did you come?” the king asked, done with the games and ready to get to the point.

“I wanted to ask if there were any jobs that needed doing in the kingdom.”

“Ah, I get it now,” King Reginald exclaimed with exaggerated enlightenment. “Has the rest of the Continent finally come to their senses? Have they realized that you’re no better than the monsters that you hunt? Has business really gotten so bad that you have resorted to asking me for jobs? I see it’s true what they say: what goes around, comes around. I guess for a hideous monster such as you, that must be pretty bad. It disgusts me to even look at you.”

“Hey!” Ciri interjected. “Don’t speak to Geralt like that! He is ten times the man you are! You aren’t worthy of the crown you wear, you worthless piece-“ A look from Geralt silenced her.

“What do we have here? Has Geralt resorted to little boys because no women will touch him? Tell me, how much did you pay for him?” the king asked in Geralt’s direction.

“How about you tell me: exactly how far is that stick up your ass?” Ciri shouted.

“That’s it! I will not be spoken to with so much contempt in my own court. Get the hell out before you end up in my dungeons on the rack!”

Recognizing a credible threat when they heard one, both Ciri and Geralt got to their feet and rushed out of the throne room before their heads were severed from their bodies.

…

Yennefer had portaled just inside the castle gates, and could see Ciri and Geralt coming in on Roach. She was just in time. She began to create another portal to get inside, but her magic was still shaky. It took more than a few tries, but she finally got it. 

Once she was inside, she realized that it wouldn’t be hard to find Jaskier. Loud pornographic moans echoed through the halls of the castle. One of them was definitely Jaskier. The moans were melodic in nature. Even when Jaskier was fucking, he was still annoyingly musical. Yennefer had never thought that she would be glad to hear his voice, especially not in this context, but at that moment she was overjoyed. It meant that they were one step closer to their destiny.

She ran towards the source of the moans and found that they were originating from behind a heavy wooden door. Privacy be damned; some things were more important than sex. Yennefer pushed open the door to find two men together in a large four-poster bed. They both looked up in shock at the sound of the door and froze.

“Yennefer!” Jaskier screeched as soon as he figured out what was going on, sounding decidedly less musical. “What are you doing here?”

“You need to come with me,” she said , trying to keep calm.

“But… but I don’t even like you!”

“Thanks for the reminder,” Yennefer said sarcastically.

“I’m sorry. Can someone explain what’s going on?” Jaskier’s bedmate asked.

“I need a moment alone, babe. We’ll finish this later,” Jaskier explained as she shooed his partner out of bed and into the adjoining room.

“I’m afraid that you won’t be finishing that later,” Yennefer said as soon as the two of them were alone again.

“What do you mean? Yennefer, what’s going on?” 

“You need to come with me.”

“Why? I’m going to need some kind of explanation before I abandon my life!”

“Your life? I’m sorry, now you’re calling your one night stand a life?”

“He wasn’t my one night stand! He’s my boyfriend! Unlike some of us, I moved on after Geralt!”

“Look, all of that doesn’t matter right now. I need you to get your things, and come with me. I’ll portal you out of the castle before anybody even knows your gone,” Yennefer ordered him.

“Why are you here? We aren’t friends. So you wouldn’t be here unless…” Jaskier mused as Yennefer stared at the floor. “Where is he?”

“Jaskier…”

“No! I won’t be trapped in his web ever again!”

“Why isn’t he in here talking to me? He must have been desperate to send you.”

“Yeah, I’m aware that you hate me Jaskier, but none of that matters right now!”

“Why? What is so damn important?”

“Geralt found his Child Surprise!” Yennefer explained.

“What?”

“He has her, and she’s special Jaskier, more special than any of us could have imagined. She hears voices. They tell her things. They asked for me, and now they’re asking for you. Please, Jaskier. You know I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important.”

There was a long silence while Jaskier thought about what he had heard.

“No! You know what, no! I like my boyfriend, and I like my life here! If Geralt wants to fuck it all up, then he can come in here and tell me himself!”

“Jaskier!” Yennefer pleaded.

“No! I don’t care about destiny!”

“That’s it! You’re coming with me!” Yennefer shouted as she mustered every single spark of magic in her body and used it to make a portal. She caught hold of Jaskier’s arm and dragged him through. 

They landed just on the other side of the palace wall right in front of where Ciri and Geralt were about to mount Roach,

“I see you took ‘by any means necessary’ literally. You brought me Jaskier... and he’s naked.” Geralt said right before Yennefer passed out.


End file.
